


Groovy Stories for Groovy People

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Buckle up, Lots of Sex, Lots of gay shit too lads, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: A collection of sexual one-shots featuring various Team Fortress 2 characters and pairings. It's just porn. You're welcome.





	1. Moonlight Sonata (Heavy/Medic)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be posting my sexual stories from Tumblr onto here since it seems Tumblr has been blacklisting my adult stories. Hope you enjoy.

“Doktor?” Heavy pushed open the office door, taking a step inside while glancing around a bit apprehensively. “Doktor, is everything all right? Have not seen you all day,”

There was no response, but the sound of…music? Heavy opened the door further, walking in to see Medic seated at, oddly, a piano, pushed right into the corner of his office. Medic was playing a soft song, occasionally humming along as his fingers worked to play out the music.

Heavy watched for a moment, keeping his distance as he watched Medic play. He wasn’t the best at the piano, but he clearly knew how to play.

Once Medic ceased the song, Heavy came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “That is very good, Doktor. Where did you get piano?”

Medic smiled, turning around to face Heavy. “Oh, I found it while in town today. Someone was just throwing it away, and, well, I couldn’t let that happen. It’s in very good condition, you see?”

Heavy nodded. “Oh, yes. Is beautiful,”

“Mm, yes,” sighed Medic, leaning against Heavy’s shoulder. There was a silence, and then Medic pulled off, taking a breath. “Ah, I have work I must attend to…I cannot play the piano all night,”

Heavy could see that Medic was tired, and he knew that his doctor needed his sleep. He hadn’t slept a full night in a few days, and Heavy would not see him get sleep-deprived again.

“No,” Heavy replied firmly, taking Medic’s hand. “Is late—you must get to sleep,”

“Oh, but Misha,” sighed Medic, stretching out his back. “I have so much work…”

“Work can wait,” Heavy put his arms around Medic, squeezing him gingerly and peppering his neck with kisses. “Time for rest is now,”

Medic couldn’t help but grin, squirming away from the kisses as he felt his heart pounding. “Ah, love! Stop—you know neck kisses are my weakness,” he turned around, reaching up to wrap his arms around Heavy’s neck and kiss his lips.

Heavy kissed back eagerly, massaging Medic’s shoulders before pulling away to breathe. Medic, however, chased after his lips, pressing in another kiss.

The two kissed for about a minute, just crashing their lips together over and over until Medic broke away to touch Heavy’s cheek and choke out, “I-I want to have sex tonight,”

There was a pause. Heavy just nodded. “Okay. Okay,”

Heavy kissed Medic again, gently running his hands up his body and feeling every bit of him beneath his hands. Medic hummed into the kiss, his head tipping back as Heavy’s kisses trailed back down to his throat.

Heavy pushed Medic onto the piano, not hard at all but enough to startle an “Oh!” out of the doctor. Medic squirmed as Heavy continued to touch him and prod at him through his clothes, and after a few seconds, he managed to gasp out, “Careful…I don’t want the piano getting damaged,”

“Mm-hm,” was Heavy’s only response, and he felt at Medic’s pockets. “Does Doktor have—”

“Yes,” Medic replied breathlessly, pulling out a tube of lubricant from his coat pocket.

Heavy didn’t even have the mental fortitude at this moment to question why Medic happened to have lube in his pocket, so all he did was accept the small tube and unscrew the cap.

“Turn around,” Heavy instructed, and Medic felt his mouth go dry. He could only nod, obeying and facing the piano.

Almost immediately, Medic felt the familiar sensation of the cool lubricant, and he arched his back in response to it. “Ah,” he grunted out, his eyes rolling back. “Mm, yes…”

Heavy muttered something in Russian as he worked Medic open with his finger, being extra careful not to tear. Once Medic was sufficiently lubricated, Heavy pulled away a bit to start fiddling with his belt.

Medic could hear the belt jingling from behind, and anticipation spread through his body already. “Yes, yes, do it,” he hissed, bracing himself against the piano, aroused to the point of no return.

“Wait a minute,” Heavy grunted at him, reaching down and palming his dick for a few seconds to work it up to full hardness. It didn’t take long at all—he was so turned on already.

Heavy steadied himself on Medic’s hips, taking a deep breath and gently pushing in. He went slow, giving Medic time to adjust, just as he always did.

A low growl escaped Medic’s throat, and he felt his eyes roll back as he pushed his hips up to meet Heavy’s. “Yes, get deep inside!” Medic gasped out, breathing hard already. “You will not break me,”

“Mm,” was Heavy’s only answer, and he started to move slowly but pushed in deep. After just a few thrusts, he decided to go even deeper, so he shoved in as far as he could, all the way up to his testicles and he nearly came then but in a heroic moment he held back and just picked up the pace, his breath coming out faster and louder now.

Medic was loving every second—his hips were pushed all the way back, his hands were gripping the piano, everything was all sensation and noises. He moved in time with Heavy, feeling that beautiful cock pound into him relentlessly. Medic loved that large appendage so much: so big and thick, and so hard. He let out an “Ah!” every time Heavy hit that special spot inside of him, and he just couldn’t stop squirming.

Heavy’s thrusts started to get faster and harder, and after a moment he started to make a low growling noise. He was getting very close, but he wanted to see Medic finish first, so he tried to control his thrusts while he leaned in and began to lick and suck on Medic’s neck. Just a little bit more…it wouldn’t be long now.

Medic felt that familiar heat blooming within him, and he desperately rocked against Heavy, crying out, “Yes! Oh, yes, schraub mich hart! Fertig in mir, bitte! I—oh!” Medic nearly yelped, mouth falling open as his orgasm crashed into him. He positively lost it, his chest heaving, his head tipping back, his whole body covered in sweat.

At the sight in front of him, Heavy could no longer stand it, and he grunted out a warning before his hips snapped a final time and he froze up, shaking as he panted and filled Medic with his hot, liquid pleasure.

Medic collapsed on the piano, hitting a few notes but not caring as he felt that warm seed deep inside. He sighed happily, murmuring, “Oh, you are amazing…”

Heavy caught his breath, finally pulling out and watching as the last drops of sperm leaked out of Medic. He let out a breathy laugh, gently patting Medic’s shoulder. “Da, is good…very good,” he blew out a slow breath, and he began to help Medic up. “Good, yes?”

“The best,” Medic wiped his brow, and he shakily began to clean himself off with a handkerchief. “Mm…we made a mess,”

Heavy snorted. “Is fine. Shower, maybe?”

“Definitely,” Medic replied, taking Heavy’s hand and smooching it before leading him to his private bathroom. “Shower first, then we go to bed,”


	2. Will You? (Spy/Scout's Ma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy treats his lady right, as he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen much smut of these two, so I put this into the world. The name I use for Scout's Ma is Angelica, by the way.

“Excusez moi mademoiselle,” Spy mumbled as he kissed along that beautiful, slender neck. “Avez-vous vu mon amoureux? Elle est la plus belle femme du monde,”

Angelica only snickered, coiling her arms around Spy’s neck and bringing her legs up around his waist. “You French idiot—cut that shit and fuck me, why don’tcha?”

Spy grinned against her neck, slipping his fingers up her skirt and pulling her panties down with one hand. “So soon? You cannot wait a moment longer?”

“Oh, cut that out,” she huffed again, laying back into the pillows with her legs open, biting her lip ever-so-subtly. “You ain’t quit teasin’ me since we left the restaurant, and you damn well know it!”

“Mmm, well,” he smoothed his hair back a bit, getting into a good position to bite at her neck gently. “You are you usually so patient,”

“Yeah? Well, not tonight, bucko,”

Spy yelped a little when Angelica suddenly brought her knee right up into his groin. Not hard at all, but as she moved it around to stimulate him through his underwear, he felt his mouth go dry. Spy swallowed, trying to maintain his composure.

“I suppose you will get what you’ve asked for, hm?” he managed a smile down at her, and she grinned up at him.

“Yeah, you’d better,” she continued teasing. “You’re hard as a damn rock, I can feel it,”

“Hush,” Spy placed a rough finger to her lips as he pulled his throbbing dick out, but Angelica just giggled.

Spy moved in, and Angelica spread her legs up and out accordingly. She inhaled sharply when he started to press into her, and she went cross-eyed for a moment.

“Oh—oh, fuck, yeah,” she hissed in through her teeth, her hands digging into the sheets as he filled her up nicely. “Oh, yeah! Yeah, get in there, fuck,”

Spy grunted, adjusting himself to get a good footing before he started to push his hips slowly. He knew this was how Angelica liked it: slow at first, but then gradually faster and faster. He tried to maintain that steady pace, as he didn’t want to overwhelm his lover.

Angelica brought her hands up, her nails raking into Spy’s back as he moved in and out of her, and after a few seconds she gasped into his ear, “Go faster—fuck,”

Spy obliged, nearly pounding into her as he breathed heavy and loud into her ear. She tightened her grip on him, moaning as she brought one hand down to try and rub her own clit with each thrust, but Spy smacked her hand away.

When she started to protest, Spy shushed her and said, “No—I am going to take care of you. Will you let me do that?” He pulled his head away a little to make eye contact. “Will you, Angelica?”

Angelica felt herself melt when she saw that look in his eyes, and she just nodded. “Yeah,”

Spy picked up his pace again, and he stuck a finger into her mouth. “Suck,” he commanded, breathlessly, and she obliged. He brought down the wet finger, using it to stimulate her clit as he frantically rutted into her.

It wasn’t long at all before Angelica’s chest started to rise, and her nails raked up and down Spy’s sides. “Cum in me, cum in me,” she panted, holding him in place with her legs as her eyes rolled back.

Spy only managed an embarrassing grunting noise before his orgasm overtook him, going cross-eyed for a moment as he rode out the aftershocks, his hips jerking ceaselessly.

Angelica would have laughed at the sight of him going cross-eyed, but with the feeling of Spy still rubbing her swelling clit, she had no choice but to release. She came with a loud cry, instinctively covering her mouth (she was always worried someone else would hear) as her eyes pressed shut, her whole body shaking.

A few seconds passed, and they both slowly came down from the high of sex. Spy rolled out of her and onto his back, sighing pleasantly as he drew Angelica close. “Mm, I love you,” he mumbled, kissing her cheek sweetly.

Angelica giggled, nuzzling into the sparse hair on his chest as she calmed. “I love you too, dummy,”


	3. Soap (Sniper/Scout)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Scout have sex in a hotel bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in December, but it didn't get a lot of notes when I posted it to Tumblr. I went back and read it, and I'm actually happy with it, so I decided to post it here. Hope you enjoy.

“Um…whatcha got there?” Scout squinted at the brown shopping bag Sniper had set down on the odd little hotel couch.

Sniper only pushed the bag in Scout’s direction. “Why don’t you take a look for yourself?”

Hesitantly, Scout reached inside the bag, and he found that there were three items inside: a container of bubble bath, a package of orange scented soap, and finally, a bottle of lube.

“I…oh,” Scout was at a loss for words. “Uh…Snipes, are you sure you wanna do this here? I mean…”

“Scout, we’re gonna be here for a few days,” Sniper reasoned. “And you know how long I’ve been wanting to try stuff in a nice bath,”

Scout didn’t answer for a few seconds, and Sniper started to say, “Well, we don’t have to if—,"

“No, no,” Scout interjected. “I wanna do it. I wanna try it here,”

“You sure?” Sniper checked, and Scout nodded.

“Yeah,”

Sniper stood up, taking the items with him. “Okay, I’ll get everything ready, then. If you wanna do it now,”

“Yes, I do!” Scout immediately began undressing. “I just gotta—!"

“Whoa, whoa!” Sniper waved him down, trying not to laugh. “Wait on just a second, boy! I haven’t even drawn the bath yet!”

“Oh,” Scout stood there, half naked and rather embarrassed. “Sorry,”

Sniper grinned at him. “S’all right, I’ll be right back,”

Scout waited outside the bathroom door as Sniper got the bath ready, listening to the water starting to run. He thought about getting his shirt back on, but decided against it and instead stripped off his pants, so he was only in his shorts. He laid his back against the doorframe for a few minutes, only to become bored and enter the bathroom anyway.

The tub was close to being halfway full, and Sniper was just adding the bubbles. “It’ll be a few minutes, Roo. Hope you can wait a little longer,” Sniper commented without looking up.

Scout shrugged. “That’s okay,” he tapped his foot, wondering what to do in the meantime, and then he got an idea.

He made sure Sniper was distracted by the water, and then he tiptoed to the towel rack in the corner of the room, where the hanging towels formed a sort of tent. There, he crouched on the bathroom floor, concealed by the damp towels as he listened to the running water.

Sniper swished his hand in the soapy hot water one last time, and he finally shut it off, standing up. “‘Kay, it should be good, now. Do you—?” He stopped, noticing Scout was gone. “Scout?”

Almost instantly, he noticed some toes peeking out from the towels in the corner, and he smirked. “Cheeky little bastard,” he muttered to himself, amused. He began to pace the floor, speaking louder. “Hmm, well, I don’t know where Scout could be. I might as well just undress now,”

Scout snickered, watching from the towels as Sniper slowly, ever so slowly, began unbuttoning his top. Sniper knew he was watching, so he went as slowly as possible in hopes that would draw him out.

The shirt came off and fell to the floor, and Sniper moved on to his belt, saying, “I do hope the water stays warm. I’d hate for it to be cold,”

Scout continued to watch, biting his lip, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Yet he never got the chance to: he saw Sniper begin to inch his jeans down, and somehow that was enough to get the familiar rush of blood going in Scout’s groin.

“Aw, fuck!” Scout cursed at himself, surprised at the sudden poking of his own erection.

“Gotcha!” Sniper cut in suddenly, reaching his hand into the towels and pulling Scout out.

Scout yelped a little, playfully pushing against the other man, who just pressed him close to his chest. “I was gonna jump you!” Scout pouted, pulling away after a few seconds.

Sniper shrugged. “Ah, well. I just didn’t want it to go on for too long— the water’s not going to stay nice and hot forever,” he turned his attention to the bulge in Scout’s shorts, which he stroked lovingly through the fabric. “Little devil…you got this hard already?”

Scout gasped slightly at the contact, already rocking his hips. “Aah, yeah…but you don’t care, you love it,”

Sniper reached for the waistband of Scout’s shorts, but he lingered there, waiting for permission. When Scout nodded, Sniper pulled them down and then began undressing again.

“C’mon,” Sniper began coaxing Scout into the bath, now that they were both naked. “Get on in here; nice and warm, isn’t it?”

It really was warm and lovely, and Scout relaxed instantly at the feeling. The tub wasn’t that big, but that was all right, as that meant the two could be as close as possible.

They embraced instantly and began touching one another all over. Sniper reached for the orange soap, and he rubbed it along Scout’s body, trailing to his genitalia and running the soap over the hard cock there.

Scout gnawed on his lip, rolling his hips as Sniper pleasured him like that. “Nghh, yeah,” Scout squirmed at the touch, leaning his head back against Sniper’s shoulder. “Fuck, yes,”

“Look at you,” Snipe paused to admire Scout. “You keep wiggling around and you’re so hard. I bet you want it bad, huh?”

“Hnn,” Scout grunted, laying back on Sniper again, their slick bodies pressed against each other. “I do. I need it,”

Sniper’s lips tugged up into a sly smile. “Oh, you need it, do you? Well,” he reached over to the nearby counter, where he pulled the lube down. “Who am I to deny you?”

Scout eyed the lube quizzically. “Do we really need that? I mean, there’s water everywhere,”

“Oh,” Sniper paused, thinking. “Well…we might not need it, but I just feel better with it, you know?”

“Oh,” Scout adjusted himself to give Sniper access. “Yeah, I get it. I’m, uh…I’m ready if you wanna just get in there,”

“All right,” Sniper lubed his fingers up, and he slid his hand down to Scout’s entrance.

Scout inhaled softly as the first finger prodded him and went inside, and he began squirming again. “Aah, Snipes…yeah, yeah, that’s good,”

Sniper couldn’t help but chuckle again, pressing closer and adding a second finger. “Ah, look at you. That feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Scout breathed, beginning to grind back on Sniper’s fingers. “Mmm, fuck— oh, my God, just fuck me already,”

“You sure?” Sniper checked, and when Scout nodded, he readjusted their position. “All right, then,”

Scout braced himself as Sniper lifted him up just slightly, and then breached him, inch by inch.

Sniper made a soft, “Ah,” sound as Scout sank down on him, and he started to slowly rut into the smaller man when they’d both relaxed somewhat.

“F-fuck,” Scout’s mouth fell open, rocking his hips back to meet Sniper’s movement. “Damn it…fuck, fuckin’…did you grow or somethin’?”

Sniper gave a breathy laugh. “What do you mean?”

“You feel…” Scout paused to breathe deeply, pushing his hips up. “Mmm, you feel bigger than last time. Aah!”

“Oh,” Sniper increased the speed of his movements slightly, wrapping his arms around Scout. “I don’t know why that would be. I didn’t take anything or do something to make it bigger,” he leaned into Scout’s neck, where he kissed and softly bit the flesh there.

The pitch of Scout’s sounds shot up, and he cried out, “N-not fair! You know I love that shit, aah…”

“Yeah, I know,” was all Sniper could say in between pants, and he readjusted their position again.

He turned Scout around and angled him against the edge of the tub, and then he began pounding into him once more. Scout moaned lewdly, gripping the sides of the tub and letting Sniper take complete control. “Oh my God, yeah, yeah— fuck me, please! Do it hard…yeah, just like that! Aw, damn it,”

Sniper grunted, feeling his balls getting tight as the warm water splashed around his body. It was too good, it felt just too perfect; he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he held on to make sure he could get Scout to finish first. He preferred to have Scout come first, it was a ‘thing’ for him.

After a few seconds, Scout started squirming even more, and his breathing got heavier. He started to whimper, “Please, please, please—!"

“Yeah, yeah,” Sniper growled into his ear, the heat in his body spiking, determined to make Scout climax. He grabbed Scout’s cock, and almost instantly, Scout let out a yell and came all over the side of the bathtub.

Sniper managed only a few more thrusts, before he muttered, “Shi—!" and then came with a heavy grunt. Scout was still shaking under him, even moments after the climax had already happened.

They lay like that, in the water, for several moments, until Sniper suddenly pulled away and swore under his breath.

Scout looked up, panting, quivering. “W-What?”

“I got soap in my eye,” Sniper growled, rubbing at his eye. “Damn it,”

Scout only watched him for a few seconds, before commenting, “Does it hurt more than the time I jizzed in your eye by mistake?”

Sniper froze, and then snickered, “Oh, my God, I forgot you did that! No, it doesn’t,”

They both had a laugh, and then when it seemed Sniper had successfully wiped the soap from his eye, Scout leaned in for a kiss. “I love you, you idiot,”

“I love you too, little bastard,” Sniper kissed him right back, humming.


End file.
